Finding a Place
by Basic Mione
Summary: Sam is new to the Wizarding world. She was in Muggle foster families for the first 16 years of her life. When she runs away, she doesn't realize how much life changes. And now she has to find a place as a witch.
1. Getting Out

**Author's Note: **Hello. I am Basic Mione. -waves- This is my first fanfic. I am a little nervous to post it, but hopefully everyone will like it. :

Chapter 1

"Getting Out" 

"I'm tired of being here!" I screamed down the staircase.

"Well first off, QUIT YELLING AT ME! And second off, do you know how hard it is to raise you when you run off like a hooligan every other day…" 

"Well first off," I started in a mimicked voice, "You yelled first. And second off, I didn't ASK you to raise me, now DID I?"

I slammed the door, not waiting to hear a reply to my question. Not whenever my foster parents, John and Rhonda, were yelling at me. Again. Frankly, I was getting tired of it. 

"It's no good yelling at them, Samantha," my foster sister, Cecilia told me, using my full name.

"What would you know, Cecilia?" I knew that she hates being called by her full name as well as she knew I hate being called by mine.

"Whatever." Cecilia, or Sissy, as her friends and family called her, stretched her legs out on the bed. My bed. 

Really, what did she know? I had been out on the streets all my life basically, been to foster home to another foster home since I was four. That has been 12 years now, I was nearly an adult. While she had been safe in her bed. Her bed, with silk sheets and maids to make it up after she wakes. With her parents there, like parents should be. She really had no idea about how life will be out in the real world. I nearly laughed when I thought of how naïve she was. How sheltered she was. 

"What are you doing in here anyways? Don't you have some place to be? Like, the Country Club? In other words, GET OUT." I shouted, still angry at John and Rhonda.

"Hey, I'll have you know, this is my house you are in."

"And now it is also my house, thank you very much. Which means this," I motioned toward my room. "is my room. Which means when I say get out I mean one thing. GET OUT!"

Sissy sighed. "You know, without that purple hair of yours, you would be quite pretty."

"What does my hair color have to do with anything?"

"A lot. You might have friends if you would just let me dye it. You know, to a natural color."

Now it was my turn to sigh.

"I don't want friends to like me for how I look. I just.. I just want to get out of here!"

"You are so kidding." Sissy narrowed her eyes at me.

For her information, I wasn't kidding. Most times I get rid of my foster family. Before they get rid of me.

"No, I am so not. I'm tired of living in this house. Being in this town. Everyone here is so materialistic."

"Fine. Leave." 

"Okay then, I will." I got my bag and started packing everything up.

"You're serious…?"

"I told you. I want to get out of here."

"You have only been here for a month!" She jumped off the bed, clearly surprised.

"Wow, that long?" I zipped up my bag and put it over my shoulder.

"So, when the tough gets going, the Sam gets rolling, huh? Is that how it is?"

I pretended to think. "Yeah, pretty much."

And without another word, I whipped out through the window and down the tree (not very skillfully, I'll admit.) and back out, onto the streets.

**End Author's Note:** I know. It was short. It is supposed to just give a little background on this 'Sam/Samantha' character. Don't worry, the gang will come up in chapter 2. Well, most of it will.


	2. Hilltop Adventures

Author's Note: Ahhh. More adventures with Sam. They make me happy

Disclaimer: Sadly; I do not own the Harry Potter universe.

Chapter 2

"Hilltop Adventures"

So I was now out on the streets. Again. Later that evening, Rhonda and John would be looking for me, and then they will call the police. I should of changed my hair color while I was still in reach of a mirror. But with Sissy there, it would be nearly impossible for a chance of privacy, or a chance of her keeping her mouth shut. I turned and went down an alley that was dark enough to do what I needed to do.

I screwed my eyes up in concentration, trying to do my 'hair trick,' as I usually call it. I really wanted to try long blonde hair. My purple hair was down to my shoulders and it was a dead giveaway if someone was looking for me. I opened my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. It was long, all right. But I needed something to make sure it was blonde. I didn't trust my eyesight. It would probably play tricks on me.

I walked out of the alley, knowing there had to be a window shop nearby. Sure enough, right across the street I saw one. I looked both ways and ran onto the road to get to my destination. After sideswiping a couple of older people, I finally got to the window. Sure enough, my hair was long and straight, with blonde in every strand. I loved my mind sometimes.

I had never known why I could change my hair, eyes, and everything else about me. All I know is that I was born with it, and basically no one else was. I kept it a secret, and no one on this world knew, except me. 

Well, me and most likely my parents. Seeing as how my mother died while giving birth to me and my father doesn't give a care about me anyways, I didn't really care that they knew this little bit of information. I have had 16 years of life without them, I could live more years.

It was hot, and now I was sorry I had worn jeans. I looked around, my bag already feeling heavy on my shoulder, my stomach growling menacingly. There seemed to be some hills in the distance and what looked like some houses. At that moment, I didn't care about the houses. I just wanted to get somewhere to lay my bag down, maybe steal a few crumbs from the garbage. I headed towards the hills.

As soon as I had gotten to what looked like a good spot, I laid down. Then I heard it. Laughter. Teenage kid's laughter. I drew a breath and sat up. I couldn't believe the hike I had to take, and now what was I going to do? These kids would surely laugh at me, make me mad, and when I got mad, I did things. I don't know why, only that they happened when I got emotional. I heard footsteps coming towards me, or close enough towards me to make me nervous. I silently laid back down as voices neared.

"Quit worrying, Hermione. We do it all the time." Came a male's voice.

"Well, you have never done it while I am here." Said another voice. A girl's voice. She sounded so bossy.

"You are always here for only two weeks or so..."

"Never the whole summer." Another couple of males. The last two sounded different, yet they sounded the exact same. How odd.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to Hermione." This one's voice sounded different. Sweeter, yet still making her point.

"Fine," the girl known as Hermione said in her bossy voice. "I won't go with you four to play Quidditch."

Quidditch? What in bloody hell is Quidditch?

"Suit yourself." One of the alike sounding males said.

This is getting out of hand. I feel like an idiot, analyzing these kid's voices. I stood up.

When I stood up I saw something quite peculiar. There were five teenagers, four of them (a set of twins, a tall boy with a long nose, and a very pretty girl) obviously related with the flaming red hair, and the other (a girl with her arms crossed over her chest) with bushy brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail. But this was not the peculiar part. The oddest part was that they were all clutching broomsticks. All of a sudden, one of the twins spotted me, and his eyes got wide. As if reading the other's mind, the other twin turned around and gaped at me. 

"Uh. Hello." one of them said, raising a hand to wave.

"What are you looking at, George?" The tall boy asked, and whipped around and spotted me. The two girls now turned around and stood, mouths open, to look at me.

Finally, one of the twins regained his composure. I think it was George.

"Hullo, my name is Fred." Whoops. Can't get all the names right, I guess.

"And I, am George. The good looking twin." He said, extending his hand for me to shake.

From what I could see, the twins (Fred and George) looked identical to the core. But, whatever floats his boat.

"Uh. Hi, my name is Sam." I said, shaking his hand.

"And I am Ginny." The red headed girl said. "And this," she pointed to the tall boy, who still had his mouth open, "this gorilla is Ron. And that is Hermione." She pointed to the bushy haired girl, who looked alarmed at me.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, whatever it is, it can wait. This little beauty looks a little hungry," one of the twins replied.


	3. Butter and Jam

**Author's Note:** This week has gone by so fast. With such little time to sleep. How sad. Anyways; this is chapter 3. You might get to see a little place called the Burrow in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own any part of Harry Potter. I wonder, if I said I _did_ own HP, would someone sue me? -ponders the thought- Let's all try not to get sued.

Chapter 3

"Butter and Jam"

We trudged up the hill towards what seemed like even more hills, the whole time the girl named Hermione was staring at me. What's her problem? I was about to ask when she suddenly stopped blurted out,

"Are you a muggle?"

Apparently I had figured out what was bugging her. But now I was confused about another thing. I have been asked a lot of things. A lot of weird, random things. But this one has to take the cake.

"I'm sorry, what? What is a muggle? I asked, feeling a bit annoyed.

The twins, the redheaded boy, and the redheaded girl all stopped.

"Uh. We thought, since you were on this particular hill and stuff, that you would be… I mean certainly a _Muggle_ can't get through here…" One of the twins started saying.

I looked at them like they were crazy. Which they were being, with all this talk of 'muggle' or whatever. Go figure, the first set of decent people I meet and they turn out to be a bunch of loons carting around sticks and talking of 'Quidditch.'

"Nonsense Fred. No muggles can get past the barrier. Dumbledore did it himself." Ginny said to the twin who had just spoken.

"Okay. This is getting ridiculous. What on Earth is a muggle?" I asked, feeling stupid for being out of their lingo.

"Well, a non-magical person of course." The long nosed boy, Ron, replied as Hermione shot him a reproachful look and then elbowed him in the stomach.

Oh. Now I get it. They were making fun of me. Big shocker there. People in elementary school would make fun of me because I was poor so I was basically used to it. Still, it hurt. These kids actually looked like they would make decent friends. Or so I thought. Well, that is what I get for thinking.

"Maybe we should head to the Burrow now. And explain things to… Sam, was it?" Ginny said.

I nodded my head, but only to inform her that was my name. I didn't feel like going _anywhere_ with people who would make fun of me. I was just plainly sick of it. I had it enough with Sissy. Yet, even then she had at least been nice to me most of the time, when she wasn't around her rich, stuck-up friends. Yes, it was true, she was two-faced and would talk about girls behind their backs but at least she was a friend. Sometimes.

The group of five started down the hill we had just walked from then stopped, and realized I hadn't followed them. Dammit, I wanted to make a run for it.

"You had better come along, there is obviously something wrong here," Hermione said as she dragged me by the arm along the path that everyone but me seemed to know. Then I realized that these people probably lived here. Duh, Sam.We finally got to a house, if you could call it that. It was run-down and had chickens running loose everywhere. I gazed up at it and so the very long crooked house, that, oddly enough, had at least four chimneys on the roof of it. I saw a sign that read THE BURROW that was written in a vibrant red against the otherwise white post that was staked out in what looked like the entrance to the house.Somehow, I felt like this place was very warming and relaxing. It was so much so that it made me _not _relax. It took a minute to realize that Hermione had let go of my arm, and I stood there looking for her and as I turned around I saw everyone of the teenagers in a group huddle. I didn't know what to do so I turned back towards the house and stood there for a moment.

It wasn't long until a plump woman with a kind face and vivid red hair stepped out of the house deemed 'THE BURROW'. She took one look at me, glanced at the teenagers grouped together and walked over to them, tapped one of the twins on the shoulder, and waited for them to turn around. Almost instantly, both turned their heads. One of them (the one that didn't get tapped on the shoulder.) mouthed 'Uh-Oh.' While the other one said "Oh hello Mum. Uh, we were just… talking. Yeah, talking. About the business. It is really booming."

"Honestly George, I-"

"Hey! I'm not George! I'm Fred." The twin said to his mother.

"_Fred_. Whatever. As I was saying Fred…"

"No, I'm just kidding Mum. You should know I am George."

I was beginning to really like the twins.

"WELL WHOEVER YOU ARE." His mother shouted at him. George, (or Fred. I still can't tell them apart.) retreated back a little, and I could certainly tell why. "Honestly. I know how the business is, just as Ron, Ginny, and Hermione do. So tell me something…" and then the woman leaned in, probably to ask who I was, because as soon as she lifted her head she gave Fred and George a big smack on the head.

"What were you thinking?" She whispered fiercely, even though I could now hear her. "She is most likely a muggle… what are we going to do? You two are the oldest, how could you bring a muggle over here? What will Dumbledore say?" It dawned on me after she said this that the teenagers probably weren't making fun of me when they were calling me a 'muggle' although I still had yet to know what it means. "Well, let's bring her inside." The mother finally said, looking at me once more.

She started towards me. "Come now dear, it looks like you need a little fattening up. Would you like some butter and jam on your toast?"

**End Author's Note:** This chapter seems really lame to me but no worries. As you can plainly see, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley have all been introduced. And in case you are reading this, just so you know, this is in-between the trios 5th & 6th year, yet it isn't going to have anything to do with the HBP or DH. Sorry if you think this chapter is lame. Considering it is 2:19 in the morning, I am not about to fret over it. It will get better. -pinky promises-**Another A/N:** I love reviews. :D


	4. Dumbly Dory

**Author's Note**: So I think I know about how this chapter is going to go, because I have had it planned out for awhile now. But anyways. Nothing much more to say, really. Except that today was so hectic. I had to work. -yawn- I was on my feet all day. It was very tiring. But I am better now, because I have been reading some good fanfics lately. Hooray for good fanfics! Oh, and thanks a whole bunch to bored2hyperness who has been reviewing my fanfic and is the only person to review. No complaints here though. I am so happy right now, because our weekly maid cleaned today. Yes; I do have a maid. I am just

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. But my cat is meowing at me, and I can put that in here. Because I own her.

Chapter 4

"Dumbly-Dory"

We walked into the house and I instantly knew there was something different about it. Random objects were moving acting on their own accord, and I could of sworn that I could hear pipes being rattled in an unnatural way. Unnatural. That was a correct term to describe this house, plus the people living in it.

"Sit down at the table dear, so that you can eat you some breakfast."

"To mum, breakfast is the fourth most important meal of the day."

"Oh Fred." The plump woman said, yet I could see her cheeks turning the slighting shade of crimson. "Well, I don't suppose you know my name. I am Molly Weasley. Mrs. Weasley if you will though. And your name is…?"

"Uh. Samantha. Sam." I said, still looking at my surroundings.

"Well, Samantha-Sam, you had better sit down and eat something before our dear old mum here hexes you." George said to Sam, seeing that she was gazing around instead of actual sitting down.

"Oh, right."

"She isn't much of a talker-"

"-but we promise-"

"-we'll break her in. Real soon."

The twins amazed me with their whole scene. It was as if they could read one another's minds. I shrugged and sat down at the long table that Mrs. Weasley was now putting my breakfast on.

As I started stuffing my face in, I realized that if I would have been polite, I would have told Mrs. Weasley I wasn't hungry. Would have made an excuse, that I am anorexic or something. Sadly though, I was hungry and I believe, even in the short amount of time I knew her, if I happen to let it slip that I had an eating disorder, (even a hypothetical one) she would start ramming food down my mouth. My poor mouth doesn't need that kind of cruel and unusual punishment. Plus, I _was_ hungry. Therefore, I kept my mouth shut. Well, I was eating, so technically my mouth wasn't entirely shut, but still.

I swallowed some bacon down. "So, um. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what on earth is going on here? I mean, this house is so…" I searched for the right word. "…bizarre." I finished off lamely.

"Well, everything will be explained, or so I hope, as soon as I send out this owl to Dumbledore." Mrs. Weasley answered me, while putting a piece of parchment on an owl's leg (the owl seemed to be very overly-excited about something. Maybe it had coffee this morning, or a different sugar indulgence.)

"And who exactly is this Dumbly-dory guy?" I said, feeling at this moment very rude, but I DID want to know what was going on, what exactly I was getting myself into.

"_Dumbledore_," She corrected me kindly. "is the Hogwarts Headmaster, but of course if I am right,"

"-she likes to think this is often," One of the twins put in, which earned him a scowl from his mother before she started explaining again.

"If I am right, then you know nothing about Hogwarts, or do you?" All eyes now turned on me.

"Well, does it have anything to do with a hog with warts?" I asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

They all cracked a smile. "Afraid not." Ginny said, still grinning. "Don't worry though. Dumbledore will explain everything, just like mum said."

It turns out this Dumbledore guy was completely crazy. Just by the way he had on long, dark robes in the summertime or the fact that he had a beard longer than my legs made me realize he was crazy. A total and complete nutcase.

And I had a feeling we would get along just fine.

**End Author's Note:** Well, that was interesting. Hehe. I have Dumbledore's explanation planned out, but I haven't been able to actual write it yet. it has to do with heritage, etc etc. so it shouldn't take me that long to write the next chapter, but right now I have a bunch of things going on. School, job, friends, plus writing. But I am trying. Got to give me props for that one. Yeahhh, I am so proud of myself. Reviews. Are. Wonderful.


	5. Muggle Turned Witch

**Author's Note: **I didn't go to school today. Heck yes. I accidentally slept in late, so my grandma told me I didn't have to go to school today because she didn't feel like going anywhere and I only have my permit so she has to be in the vehicle with me. So I had all day to work on this. Okay, I actual did other stuff today. But I have found time to work on Chapter 5. So far I am proud of myself for the constant updates, because there is a story that got me hooked on fanfiction, and now the author isn't updating the story in which I am speaking about is Hogwarts High, by Siriusly Amused. You should check it out, it has a sequel, which is the story that I am waiting to be updated. Anyways, I am going to quit complaining and give you the story. Hope you like.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the Weasley's -sniffle- or another part of the Harry Potter universe, because if I did, Fred would still be alive and Draco would have been married to me.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Muggle Turned Witch"

The man that was undoubtedly Albus Dumbledore stood before me in all his craziness. I had just finished eating my lunch and through the entire thing Hermione Granger was shooting me weird looks while everyone else tried to talk with me. Now the one that everybody had talked about was standing right before my eyes.

"So," Albus Dumbledore said, looking at me with eyes that I could of sworn were reading my fragile little mind. "This must be little Samantha Hatch. Well, not little, you are obviously a young lady."

I stared at him in wonderment. How did this old man know my name?

"Ah. You are probably wondering how I know your name, but you have to take in account that I know an awful lot about you. Why don't we sit down? Molly," He looked at Mrs. Weasley, who had been watching the encounter from a close distance. "Where is a place where me and Ms. Hatch can have some privacy?"

"Right over here, Albus." she responded, leading us towards her sitting room, which wasn't very roomy but was obviously private. Mrs. Weasley quickly left the room and shut the door as we both sat down across from each other so we could talk. The old man then pointed what looked like a stick at the door, murmured something that I didn't catch, and I heard a soft _click_, as if the door was being locked.

"Well, seeing as how you or I have yet to properly introduce ourselves to one another, I am Albus Dumbledore, but you may call me whatever you like." He stared at me, obviously waiting for me to say something. It was then that I realized I really hadn't properly introduced myself to him, seeing as how he (obviously) knew who I was from the beginning.

"Sam. Even though, you probably know this already." I said to him.

"Yes, I knew your name was Samantha, though I didn't realize you didn't like being called it. Why is that?" He looked past the fact that most Samanthas get called 'Sam' almost all the time. He was the first person to ask me the question.

"Because my father wanted to name me Samantha, but he walked out on my mother, yet she named me that anyhow."

"Why not go by your middle name?"

"Because," I started, but then I realized I didn't have a reason for it, and stopped. "I don't know. Never really given it that much thought."

"Yes. So, you spoke of your mother and father. Do you know who they are?" He asked me. I honestly couldn't believe someone I had just met was asking me these questions. But somehow, I suppose it was the eyes (at that moment they looked as if they were twinkling, and suddenly I wanted eyes that were that exact shade of beautiful blue), I felt obliged to answer the questions.

"Well, the only clue I have as to who my father is would be my surname. If I wanted to know, I would just need the name Hatch, wouldn't I? But as for my mother, I have no idea."

Dumbledore, as I was mentally calling him (well I was also mentally calling him crazy, but that is beside the point), sighed. "Hatch isn't your father's surname, it is your mothers. And Minerva had informed me just before I left to greet you that your mother was dead after giving birth to you, and that she was in fact a muggle. Which either makes you half-blood, or muggle-born."

I stared at him. Again with the lingo I can't understand. What was up with these people?

"But of course, you have no idea as to what I am talking about."

"Obviously not." I said, surprising myself that I was being so blunt. I was usually a blunt person, but not to people that I just met, I was usually quiet. I figured, like all the other adults I knew, he would scold me for being 'rude' as they put it.

But instead he chuckled. "Right you are. Well, Ms. Hatch, I ask you to not think I am anymore crazy than I look when I tell you this, because it is the honest truth." Dumbledore said, getting serious. I didn't know what else to do, so I just nodded. "it is my belief that you are, in fact, a witch."

We sat there on the couch in silence. Him facing me, me facing him. A million thoughts were rushing into my head. Finally, I spoke.

"A witch, huh? Well this explains a lot." I said, taking Dumbledore by surprise, which, I had a feeling, probably didn't happen a lot.

"Explains what?" He asked curiously.

"The fact that I can make stuff happen. And it definitely explains this house, and your very, um. Eccentric choice of wardrobe." I replied. I left out that it also explained how I was able to change.

"And, I gather it explains the way you are a Metamorphmagus, which allows you to change yourself into anything your mind wishes."

"How did you-" I started, only to be interrupted.

"Well, as we were talking your eyes mysteriously changed from a dull brown to a dazzling light blue. One can only make an assumption, but from your surprised expression, I take it my assumption is correct." He stated simply, grinning at me.

"A Metamorphmagus, huh? I bet there is a lot in the um, in your world." I said, curious to figure out some more about the world I knew nothing about, but was obviously apart of.

"Actually, no. Metamorphmagus's are very rare, you see, so it makes me curious as to your background. Muggle-born witches aren't often a Metamorphmagus. Most witches or wizards period aren't Metamorphmagus." I perked up, because, frankly, I always liked being unique.

"So who do you think my parents are?" I inquired, feeling we were getting on the subject again.

"Well, your mother is named Luanda Hatcher, yet your father's identity is a mystery, perhaps forever. I do, however, know that your mom was not a witch by any means, making her what people in the Wizarding world, such as myself, a muggle."

"Ah, a muggle. That explains why all of the teenagers kept calling me a muggle. They thought I wasn't a witch. So, you know for a fact that I am a witch?" I asked, still uncertain.

"Of course, I would not of told you so otherwise." Dumbledore informed me. "Well, you were a smart muggle, based on looking at your school records, and based on _my_ records, when you were ten years old you had been sent a letter by the school, but seeing as how no one answered it, you weren't signed up for any first year classes."

"What school is it again?" I asked.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" He replied.

I suddenly remembered back when it was the summer that I was ten. I had been put with a family with 5 other children, 4 foster children, one real child. The real child of the family, Wendell, liked to bully.

_Wendell came rushing into the kitchen where everyone was eating their breakfast._

"_Hey ugly, you got a letter. It is from a rather odd person." Wendell said, handing me a letter that said,_

"_Samantha Hatchet_

_The Middle Room_

_2 Yolander Parkway_

_Veranda_

_France"_

_I looked at the return address. It was what looked like a symbol, a 'H' with an eagle, a lion, a snake, and a badger all surrounding the letter. I threw it to the side._

"_I am not in the mood for your jokes, Wendell." I said, glaring at him._

_Wendell looked taken aback. "It wasn't me!" He said, and if I didn't know him too well I would of believed him._

_Later that night, I set Wendell's eyebrows on fire. Needless to say, I was back into the orphanage before I could say "Hogwarts"_

Now I realized if I would have read that letter, everything could be different now. I would of known my past, and it would of altered my future.

"I got the letter, but I never opened it." I said and filled Dumbledore in on what happened the day I got my letter. He looked understanding enough.

"So, Sam," He stopped. "I believe Sam is what you liked to be referred to as," I nodded. "Would you like to go to Hogwarts?"

My answer was most definite, and was out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Yes!"

* * *

**End Author's Note:** Whew. That was a lot to write. -wipes sweat off brow- I believe this is my longest chapter. -does a victory dance- I think, to be rewarded, I should get amazing reviews. I also think I will start on Chapter 6 because this one was a little confusing, and if you didn't understand it, I will explain more in the next couple of chapters. Reviewww.


	6. Who Knows?

**Author's Note:** Well, I said I would update another chapter today, and now I am, but first I had to watch Alvin and the Chipmunks. Great movie. I saw it in theaters and now we have the DVD. It's pretty amazing. Anyways, here's chapter 6.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter. I also don't own the movie Alvin and the Chipmunks, which I mentioned in my A/N. But I do love Simon, he is my favorite and that has to count for something, doesn't it?

Chapter 6

"Who Knows?"

After my conversation with Dumbledore (Professor Dumbledore, as I now had to address him) I flew into the kitchen.

"What is it, Sam?" Ron asked me, startled that I looked so happy. I realized I probably hadn't shown any emotion the entire day, so it was normal for everyone in the kitchen to look surprised. Much to _my_ surprise however, it was Ron, Ginny, and Hermione that were washing dishes. Weren't wizards supposed to like, magic it all clean?

"I'm going to be going to Hogwarts!" I said, clutching my officially letter that Dumbledore had given me just a few minutes earlier.

They all looked at me, dumbfounded, then it was Hermione who rushed by me.

"Congratulations, Sam!" She said to me, taking my hand and shaking it.

"Thanks Hermione. Now, if you all are witches and wizards, why are you doing the dishes Muggle style?" I asked, curious about the entire thing. Maybe wizards couldn't clean stuff? This would really be a bummer, seeing as how I usually made a mess when I would do things.

"Oh, hang on," Ginny said, drying off her hands. "Mum! Mum, get down here please, and clean these dishes. It's okay, apparently Sam is a witch." She turned to me, "So what was the conversation with Dumbledore about? Are you going to be going to Hogwarts?"

"Nosy, are we?" All three nodded their heads as Fred and George suddenly appeared in the kitchen, making a loud POP.

"Bloody hell, how did you do that?" I asked, standing there staring at them incredulously. Then I hit myself in the head, "Of course, you are both wizards. I got to get used to this sort of stuff."

"Well, we just came down here because we heard Ginerva," Ginny scowled at George (or Fred. Whoever it was, she scowled at them) "screaming up to mum that you were a witch."

I nodded my head.

"Right on," the other twin said. "I figured you were a witch. Muggles aren't supposed to get through the barrier Dumbledore set up."

"Why did he set up a barrier?"

"Because a Muggle is more likely to be Imperiused than a witch or wizard is." Hermione said. "It's all for our protection against Voldemort." When she said the name everyone in the room flinched. Heck, the name even gave me chills.

"What does Imperiused mean? And who is Voldemort?" Again with the flinching. Yet everyone acted surprised at my question.

"Dumbledore didn't tell you? The old fruit basket." Ron said and threw the towel that he was obviously was drying his hands with.

"Ronald!"

"Well Hermione, what does he want us to do? Tell her everything about You-Know-Who?"

At this point Mrs. Weasley was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, watching Ron with a stern look on her face. "Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George," she said, pausing to take a breath, but still looking at the others with a scolding face, "go to your rooms. All of you. I have very important matters to discuss with Sam. That I wish to do alone. Rooms. Now." At her last words everybody exited the room, with George and Fred even doing the popping trick again. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to apparate in the house!" She yelled up the stairs.

She turned to face me. "Now, we have some extremely important matters to discuss." She said, and held out a chair for me to sit in.

Nearly 3 hours later I was very well informed of Voldemort. From his rise to power, his downfall, his rebirthing, and his escapade down at the Ministry almost a month ago.

From that moment on, I knew one thing.

I really wanted to meet Harry Potter.

_**The Next Day…**_

I slept in Ginny's room, which she also shared with Hermione. The next day I awoke to a loud BANG from the next room.

I sat up quickly. Another BANG ensued after the first, and I got out of bed. Hermione and Ginny had already went downstairs, because both beds were empty. I grabbed my bag that I had put next to Ginny's dresser the night before and took some clothes out of it, my eyes glued on the wall that was home to the noise I had just heard.

I quickly changed clothes and went downstairs, nearly running. By the time I got to the kitchen, I was nearly breathless.

"There… Was… A Loud… Noise. The room beside… ours." I said, trying to catch my breath ever other word I spoke.

Mrs. Weasley looked up from the stove. "It's just the twins. They are working on a new invention." As she said the word 'invention' her face sucked in a little in a disapproving way.

"Invention for their shop?" Hermione had been the one to inform me that the twins had their own highly successful joke shop.

"Yes. They will be leaving their pretty soon. And we will also be heading to Diagon Alley later today, so that you can get your wand and other essentials."

"Diagon Alley?" I asked. I had heard of this (again, from Hermione) but wasn't sure I was quite ready for the whole wizard encounter.

"Why of course. I have some stuff to get done, so you four," she pointed to me, and then Hermione and the Weasley's (minus the twins) who were sitting at the table, all finished with breakfast "you all run along. But best be sure you are here by 7."

I grabbed a piece of toast and bacon and headed towards the others who were going to the door.

"And stay out of trouble!" She added as we were walking out.

I had a feeling, judged on the looks of each face, they weren't really listening to her.

Joy, what a fun-filled day ahead of us.

**End Author's Note:** So, I wanted to make it longer but my day just went from wonderful to complete and total crap. Reviews would help my April Fool's day blues. Although the fact that I am sad has nothing to do with April Fools. It is just a coincidence. Anyways. My point? Review.


	7. First Ride, First Floo

**Author's Note: **I woke up this morning and guess what I was thinking about? Whenever Sam gets to Hogwarts, I wanted to sort her (pointing out the obvious) but I had/have no FRiGGiN CLUE as to which house I will put her in. It has been bothering me since about chapter 2. Gah. So now I have put up a poll on my profile. Even though only one person will probably vote. Oh wellllll. I can't wait to do the Hogwarts chapters. But I really wanted to write this chapter about Diagon Alley (don't own) so I made a compromise with myself. I wasn't allowed to get on fanfiction unless I finish this chapter. So here it is. And considering the last two haven't been very humorous (well, they haven't exactly been serious.) but on this one I will do my best to make them funny. Anyways, I will now quit rambling and get to the story.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own HP. Don't own the universe of HP. Don't own any characters relating to HP. Except Sam. I do own her, for the simple facts that 1. She is amazing. And 2. Um. She _is_ mine. Duh.

* * *

Chapter 7

"First Ride, First Floo"

I walked up the hill at the same brisk pace as Ron, even though both Hermione and Ginny were trying to catch their breath, while holding stitches in their sides.

I laughed at them and Hermione gave me a Look.

"Well some of us," once again Hermione glared at me as she said this "don't have extremely long legs to get us everywhere."

This made me laugh even harder, earning me a Look now issued by Ginny.

Soon, Ron joined in, and Ginny, and finally Hermione, though at the same time she looked rather ticked off.

"Oh come on Hermione, I just think it is pretty funny the way you talk about my legs, like they are something special."

I hadn't changed my appearance that day, because I honestly didn't know how to let the others know that I was a…. What was it again? Oh, yes, I remember now. Metamorphmagus. I felt bad so as everyone was sitting down on the top of the hill (it seemed to be near the hill I had been on just the day previous. So much had happened already since then. Except this hill was much taller.) So therefore I still had my appearance of light blue eyes, long, straight blonde hair (it nearly reached my butt), and even longer legs.

"Have you always had long legs?" Ginny asked, interrupting my thoughts. "I swear, your dad must be 7 foot or something, because you are at least 5'11."

"Well, truth be told, I don't exactly know my dad. I grew up as an orphan." I replied, not being able to look them in the faces, so instead I starting playing with some grass. I heard the usual repeats of 'So sorry' that I got when I told them I was an orphan. It had gotten quite annoying, really.

"Don't be sorry," I said quickly. "I'm glad I don't know my father. He walked out on my mother when she was pregnant with me, but she died giving birth to me."

"Well, Sam. If your mum died when she gave birth to you, and you are an orphan, how did you know your dad walked out on you?" Hermione asked me, clearly unaware of the contemptuous glances Ron and Ginny were throwing at her.

"My aunt on my mum's side took care of me until I was four. She told me that and I never once doubted her. She died of cancer a little after my fourth birthday, and since no one else was there to take care of me, I was put into foster care."

"Must of sucked." Ginny said, speaking for the first time since making the remark about my legs. "I couldn't imagine not having any family."

I thought about her statement, about her being, not only the youngest of seven, but also the only girl. I laid my back on the grass, and the others followed in suit.

"Okay, as much as I would like to get all girly and stuff," Ron started speaking up, "I thought we got out of the house to have some fun!"

"No, we got out of the house because mum told us to." Ginny told him. Now Ron was the one giving her a Look.

"C'mon you three. Quit being such saps!"

"I have to say," I piped up, my tomboy fashion kicking in since I was agreeing with the boy of our group, "I could really go for some fun right now."

Ginny was the first one up, and Hermione was next.

"Anyone up for a game of Quidditch?" Ginny asked excitedly, wiping her jeans clear of grass stains.

**An hour and a half later…**

"Okay, three Chasers. Two Beaters, one Keeper. And of course, Seeker." I repeated.

From the time we left the hill to the exact point in front of the Weasley's old shed, I had been informed of everything about Quidditch. Well, probably not _everything_, but come on people. It's called dramatic effect.

Secretly,

I really wanted to be Seeker.

Unfortunately, Ron and Ginny told me I could be Keeper (this was Ron's spot on the other team), while Ginny was Chaser (Hermione's spot on other team). Considering Ginny was a good Chaser (or so she said, I wasn't real sure until I saw it), while I was a newbie, therefore destined to be terrible, and Ron was apparently a good Keeper (he had a spot on the Quidditch team!) while Hermione kept getting picked on for being dreadful, I would say we were evenly matched (Me and Ginny vs. Hermione and Ron). I grabbed a broom and said in my head _Seeker, Beater, Chaser, Keeper, _even though we were only using Chaser and Keeper positions for the two on two games.

I positioned myself on the broom just as Ginny had instructed me to, and gently kicked myself off the ground. I went up slowly but I quickly went down again. I was going to have to get used to being in the air. Again, I kicked my feet on the ground, and now going up. And up further. And further. I then flew to where the others were (which was in a very large field I was surprised I hadn't seen earlier) and quickly realized that flying could be summed up in one word,

Wonderful.

**After the Quidditch game…**

"Wow!" was the only word I could muster up after getting off my broom.

"I know, isn't it amazing?" Ron said to me, grinning and messing with his already wind-swept hair, even though him and Hermione had lost.

"Finally, you four are back," Mrs. Weasley walked out to where we were standing, "I was beginning to get worried. Come along now, we need to get going. We don't want to wait until it's dark."

We all happily (well, all of us except Hermione. She didn't seem to like flying as much as the rest of us) put up our broomsticks and went into the living room, where Mrs. Weasley was messing with a small pot that I had recognized as one of the pots on the mantle.

"Okay kids, let's take some Floo powder and we will be on our way." She said, holding out the pot.

"Um. Flew powder? What does it make you do, fly?" I chuckled at my joke and then, looking at everyone's confused looks, said "You know, since it is called Flew powder."

Ginny laughed, but not at my joke. "Not _Flew_ powder, _Floo_ powder. All you do is get the powder, throw it in the fire," she pointed at the fireplace, where there wasn't a fire. Quickly, Mrs. Weasley pulled out her stick (wand, I added mentally) and out shot an orange bolt that came and went as quick as lightning, but when I looked at the fireplace, I saw there was a roaring fire.

"And after you throw it in the fire," Ginny continued, and threw some emerald powder into the fire, and to my amazement the fire became a shocking green color. "You walk into it, and say your destination."

"Walk into what? The bricks of the fireplace?" I was sure she didn't mean the actual fireplace. Where there was actual fire.

"Of course not silly. Observe." Ginny threw the powder into the fire, stepped over it (I gasped) and said clearly "Diagon Alley!" before vanishing away.

"Sam, get your jaw off the floor." Ron told me before reaching to take some powder. I closed my mouth, unaware that I had it open in the first place.

"No, Ron. Sam is next." Mrs. Weasley said, yanking the pot away from Ron's grasp.

"Me? You really want me to go next? I've never done um. This thing." I informed her.

"Yes dear, I know. Which is why you need to."

I mumbled a response and repeated what Ginny did, except when it was time to step in the fire (the ACTUAL fire. It made me want to feel really excited, but also kind of made me want to hurl) I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't want everyone to think I was a baby, so I put one foot into the fire. Odd. It felt warm. (I let out the air I didn't know I had been holding) I then placed my entire body in the fire, and said 'Diagon Alley!' before feeling myself being sucked into a black chamber (or so it seemed) . I kept my eyes shut as tightly as I could because I had gotten some soot in my eyes. Not the most comfortable way of trav- OW. There goes my elbow, hitting on imaginary walls. I figured they were imaginary because I still couldn't see anything. Finally I landed flat on my face, on a cold surface, only to get straight back up as someone was yanking me.

* * *

**End Author's Note:** Oh wow. That was long. Review it is all I have to say. Muchos gracias. And now I can get into fanfiction without my conscience yelling at me. Wait. Do consciences yell? Hm…


	8. The Hunt For a Wand

**Author's Note:** Oh my. I have had major writer's block for this chapter. Not to mention me and one of my best guy friends aren't speaking. Andddd me and my cousin got into an argument and he hung up on me today. All because I said I wasn't going to be home all summer. I literally work my entire summer. Day&night. Which means I am hoping to finish this fanfic soon. As in, before summer starts. Wish me luck on that one. So, I am going to finally write the chapter I have been neglecting.

**Disclaimer:** Too tired to put a disclaimer. Ughhh, fine. I don't own Harry Pothead or anything related to him. Sorry, that was rude. Harry knows I love him.

* * *

Chapter 8

"The Hunt For a Wand"

I looked up and saw a mass of flaming red hair yank me up.

"Jeez Ginny, you think you could pull a bit harder, I don't think you dislocated my arm completely just yet." I told her, rubbing my arm that she still had a hold of.

"Sorry Sam, but I really don't want you out of my sight." she replied to me. Suddenly from behind us I heard a _whoosh_ and felt a hand on my back. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Ron was right behind me, grinning.

"So just how was your first Floo ride? Did you have fun?" Judging by the way Ron had a mocking grin on his face, that wasn't his first time.

I shot him a glare.

"Okay, I get it. It isn't your favorite way of travel. Don't worry, it isn't Harry's favorite either." Ron said, apparently trying to make me feel better.

"Total shocker." I mumbled. Sarcasm. You have got to love it.

"Kids, lets get a move on!" All three of us jumped as we realized that Mrs. Weasley was standing behind us. There was also Hermione, and as soon as Ron saw her, he put his hand off my back.

"Hermione, you have some soot," Ron went to wipe the soot off of Hermione but she just slapped his hand away.

"I am perfectly capable of dusting myself off, Ronald." Hermione stated. How rude. But Ron just blushed.

_Someone has a crush on a certain rude person_ I thought, as I watched Ron interact with Hermione, and the whole time he was still blushing.

"Come on, we are going to be here till dark if we don't hurry up!" Mrs. Weasley started on us.

I looked around at where we were. It was very dingy and it had a bar where various people were sitting on the side of it. I had to squint my eyes, because it was very dark. I looked on the other side and saw stairs leading up to a bunch of rooms. _It's an inn_ I thought to myself.

"Where are we?" I spoke up as we started walking towards what appeared to be the back door.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Hermione replied rather quietly. We walked out the door and all I could see was a big brick wall.

"Dead end. Are you sure you know the way?" I inquired.

Mrs. Weasley eyed me funny and took out her stick-I mean, wand. She tapped the wall quite a few times (poking and prodding came to mind) and all of a sudden the bricks started moving around. Finally, they stopped to create an entrance to what I assumed was Diagon Alley. But surely _this_ wasn't it. I mean, I pictured a bright place, with loads of people visiting one another and what not. But here, nobody even made contact with anyone else.

"Let's go. We must hurry up kids."

"Can we go into Fred and George's place?" Ron pleaded.

Mrs. Weasley started arguing with her son the whole time we were walking, until finally she said in a huff _"Alright!"_ Ron grinned and we walked into a shop called Flourish and Blotts.

"Now, we can get all of your books here. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, you know where your books are, and Sam, I have a special list for you." Mrs. Weasley brandished out a piece of parchment with slanted writing on it. "Dumbledore got it for your studies for this summer." She explained. I already knew what she had been talking about, for Dumbledore had told me all about my summer studies.

I was supposed to be working all summer over all the materials up until 5th year. Dumbledore said that even though my age permitted me to be in 6th year (I was 16, just like Hermione and Ron), he wanted me to be a 5th year so that I wouldn't miss even more.

I trudged along behind Mrs. Weasley, even though she kept having to pull me along because I was stopping to examine the books. I could tell this whole Wizarding stuff would be mighty interesting for me. We paid for the books (the school loaned out plenty of money to me) and then we went to a place called Ollivanders that had been in business since 382 B.C. Wow, that is a long time. Before I was like, even thought of.

We walked in and I saw what looked like hundreds of shelves. There was a little couch that, upon seeing (seeing; for lack of better words) the Weasley clan extended so that there was four seats now available. They all sat down comfortably (except me) and all of a sudden out come a wispy old man from a door to the side.

"Ah, Ms. Hatch. I have been waiting. Waiting four years, to be exact." He said rather quietly.

"Um. Hello." I said as I shook his hand.

"My name is Mr. Ollivander." He said in the same quiet tone.

"Pleasure." I tried to be nice. I really did, it was just this man was freaking me out.

"Now, I will be right back. You stay put." As a measuring tape came out of nowhere and raised my arms (it literally got under each of my arms and yanked them up), he rushed off into the back.

From then it was all a blur of random stuff about stuff in the 'core' of the wand, plus how long it was. How this was important, I had no idea. I just know I felt quite silly standing there for a full twenty minutes holding wands, just to have them being yanked from my hands.

"Maple and dragon heartstring, seven inches, rather whippy." He said as he stuck yet another wand in my hand. I waved it as he instructed me to do. A book was sent flying off the shelf (nearly hitting Ollivander. I was now trying very hard not to laugh, seeing as how this was about the fifty-seventh time something has went flying towards his head). Ollivander yanked the wand away from me and handed me a longer one.

"Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy." I took the wand, and as soon as I did I suddenly felt as if I just had a glass of hot chocolate through my arm. My entire arm warmed up. I waved it and blue and silver sparks came out of it, seemingly shooting towards the walls.

"Splendid! Absolutely splendid!" Mr. Ollivander clapped while everyone else seemed to be confused as to why he was clapping. We paid for the wand and quickly got out of there.

"Creepy old bloke." I whispered to Ginny.

Finally, we were about to head over to Fred and George's place. The Weasley's talked about it so much, you would of thought it was famous. Okay, it probably was. But as soon as we started walking, Mrs. Weasley stopped us.

"Children, we don't have time to go into the shop today. We have to come home." She said suddenly. "_Now_," she added, because Ron was looking at her like he would start arguing with her.

I followed where her eyes were moments ago, but all I saw was a bleach blonde boy with grey eyes (he looked about my age) staring at me. Then we headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

**End Author's Note:** Okay, I have to end it there. If I don't post it soon enough I am going to go craaazy. Now review. That would be 'splendid. Just splendid.' Haha.


	9. It's Study Time

**Author's Note:** I am so sick right now. It really sucks. But I am going to write this. By the way, in my last chapter, I didn't forget about Gringotts. I just didn't have any reason for Sam to go into it. And Diagon Alley was so deserted because, if you remember from the 7th book (I think it was the 7th. May have been the 6th), that really WAS how it was, because Voldemort returned in their 5th year. Okay, on to the story.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Still don't own.

* * *

Chapter 9

"It's Study Time"

After we got back to The Burrow, (stupid, uncomfortable Floo rides. Hopefully I won't be doing that for the rest of my Witching days) we sat down for some much needed lunch. We ate the sandwiches in silence.

Finally, Ron spoke.

"Why did we leave Diagon Alley so quickly, Mum? You acted like there was something important that you didn't want us to see."

Mrs. Weasley had been the first to get done, and she was looking out the window, until Ron spoke.

"I need to speak to your father about it, not to you."

"But Mum!"

"No arguments, Ronald. When you three get done, I want you to all go upstairs to your rooms."

"What are we supposed to do up there? Knit?"

"Ginerva, don't get an attitude with me. Now, eat!"

I took one last bite that finished off my third (and last) sandwich, and then I walked upstairs to Ginny's room.

The room itself was rather small, but having a bed, desk, and two sleeping bags on the ground made it a bit unbearable. I stared out the window and waited for the others.

Sure enough, five minutes later, Ginny and Ron stormed in, with Hermione following close behind, although she was the one who wasn't angry.

"I am almost of age! And she still insists on pulling this!" Ron shouted to no one in particular.

"Ron-" Hermione started, only to get cut off by Ginny.

"Oh, quit your complaining Ron! You know as soon as Harry gets here, you will be filled in on everything! But do I get any information, no. Of course not. Because I am the youngest. And you want to know what I think about that? It is STUPID! So, quit complaining about stuff that you have no right to complain about!" Ginny looked angrier than I would imagine.

"Or what?" Ron tested her.

"Or so help me God, I will curse you into Jupiter's third moon!" Ginny took out her wand and jabbed it at Ron's neck, causing him to lose his balance and fall on the floor. Wow, I would of never thought Ginny had it in her. I guess have six older brothers makes you grow a backbone.

Ginny put her wand back in her pocket as Hermione helped Ron up off his feet. He looked like he was going to say something else, but Mrs. Weasley came up and knocked on the door.

"What is with all the shouting?" She said as she opened Ginny's door. "You know what, I don't really want to know," she said because Hermione had opened her mouth like she was going to say something.

"Sam, do you mind coming downstairs, Arthur would like to speak with you." Mrs. Weasley informed me.

"Sure." I said as I walked out of the room. "Who is Arthur?"

"My husband. He is going to give you information on your studies." Mrs. Weasley told me as we walked downstairs.

"I thought your husband was at work," I began, but by this time we were downstairs in the sitting room and Mrs. Weasley was pointing down at the fire. I looked over, and jumped back.

A man with red hair (it was nearly all gone. I had a feeling that the twin's had something to do with their father's baldness) who looked thin enough, had his head poking out of the fireplace.

"Hello. You must be the Samantha I hear so much about. You can call me Mr. Weasley." The face said to me as I was recovering from the shock of seeing such a sight.

"Sam, Arthur. I told you, she likes to be called Sam," Mrs. Weasley said to Mr. Weasley through the fire.

"Oh, it is quite alright." I assured her.

"Well, onto other matters. Your studies, Samantha. The Ministry has informed me that you will be working on all your material during the summer. Be warned, it will be a mighty long summer, even if you are only learning up to fourth year. You will have to teach yourself, sort of like being home-schooled, and if you have any questions, someone will be over here once a week to answer them."

"So, wait. I will be staying here for the summer?"

"If you wish, yes. But it is totally up to you. Although Dumbledore said that if you wish to stay somewhere else, you may. It would not offend us, don't you worry."

I thought about it a moment. If I was here, I would be around kids my age the whole summer. And Ginny had said something about when Harry got here, so I would most likely finally get to meet him…

"Alright. I want to stay here."

"Great! Now, a week before school starts for everyone else, you will go on to Hogwarts. You will be shown around and what not, and you will also be sorted into your House."

"Sorted?" I said, confused.

"Yes, Molly will explain that all to you, won't you dear?"

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley stated.

"Well, I think that covers everything. Oh, and Dumbledore already ordered robes for you, so that you wouldn't have to buy them yourself. Any questions?"

I thought about it a moment. And then a question the three upstairs would surely ask me popped into my head.

"Who is coming over once a week?"

* * *

"McGonagall! I feel sorry for you," Ron said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't worry, Professor McGonagall is perfectly fine, it is just that Ron seems to have the idea that she isn't, because he has gotten in trouble quite a few times by her." Hermione said, which stopped Ron from laughing.

"Hey! I never get into trouble!"

It was a little bit later that afternoon, while I was in the room across from Ginny's (Mrs. Weasley said it was the twin's room, but they had been staying up above the shop) and, sure enough, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had come in there, wondering what Mr. Weasley had told me. The only problem was, was that I was trying to get started with my studies.

"I wonder what House you will be sorted into. Hopefully Gryffindor, there is no other better House." Ron simply said. Mrs. Weasley did as told and informed of the four Houses- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Frankly, I didn't care what house I got into. I just hoped that which ever one I went into wasn't full of stupid prats.

"Ron, quit rambling. I am trying to do my work."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Ron looked slightly offended but he left the room so it was only Ginny and Hermione."Sam, if you need any help, go to Hermione. She is a genius." After saying this, Ginny also left the room.

Hermione sighed. "They are always putting me on the spot like that. Anyways, if you do need any help, ask me or Ginny. Ron is hopeless. Or, if Harry gets here soon enough, you can always ask him." Hermione said before leaving me alone in the room.

Now, it was only me and the books. But that was alright with me, I thought, as I read an article about Charm work.

* * *

**End Author's Note:** I am feeling better now. Oh, by the way, the chapters for the summer aren't going to be very long. In fact, I probably won't even write any chapters for the summer. Nothing exciting will happen, although I will write about Harry coming. Until then, all you can do is review.


	10. Broomstick Rides and Kisses

**Author's Note:** I have been busy, busy, busy all weekend long. But, no worries. Here is the story. Finally on the double digits! (10th chapter) By the way, sorry for such a short chapter. I will try to make the next one longer.

**Disclaimer:** I am no J.K. Rowling, therefore I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

Chapter 10  
"Broomstick Rides and Kisses"

I spent all my free time working on schoolwork and doing nothing else. I was ready for a break (a very well-earned and much needed break) but it wasn't in the plans for me to have one, or so Professor McGonagall says to me all the time. I have to say, both Ron _and _Hermione were right about McGonagall. She does get a little upset over little things, but for the most part she is very fair to me. Although, I don't think she knows what 'break' really is defined as. She thinks letting me eat an orange is a break. After the orange, I get right back to work.

Today I had gotten up, taken a shower, ate meals, and studied, studied, studied, even though it was only noon. McGonagall now came over once every two weeks, because she said I was catching up quicker than anyone had expected. I was quite interested in my studies though, and anytime I needed help I just asked Hermione, who turned out to be a walking talking encyclopedia. Ginny was a little bit of help with jinxes, and I didn't even bother to ask Ron for help.

"Lunch is ready!" called Mrs. Weasley's voice from downstairs. I had gotten so accustomed to her voice, and everything here at the Burrow, it was as if I had lived here all my life. Unlike all the foster homes I had been in, I didn't _want_ to leave here. It was almost as if it was home.

"Coming!" I yelled down and started putting my books away in the twins' desk. The twins had come home sometime in the middle of summer to find their once very messy room looking organized and neat for the first time in awhile. It took five whole minutes for them to realize that I had inhabited their room for quite some time. I thought it was pretty funny how they were arguing that it was an 'organized mess' and what not, even though _mess_ was the only word to describe it. Now they were living full time at the shop, because the time for Hogwarts is coming near, and the kids were stocking up on the twins' joke supplies.

I ran downstairs to find everyone sitting at the table eating what looked like a delicious meal. I walked towards the table and sat down in my usual spot (in between Hermione and Ginny, in front of Ron) and dug in.

"Now kids, you need to eat up, because Dumbledore will be here with Harry soon. Well, I don't really know what the time is that he will be here. I don't even think Dumbledore knows what time Dumbledore will be here." Mrs. Weasley paused. Probably to take a breath of air. "But the point is, Harry is coming. Tonight. He will be staying in Ron's room, of course, so you need to tidy that up,"

"Mum-"

"Ronald. Do as you are told."

Ron mumbled something incoherent and ate some more food as Ginny spoke up."How come Bill isn't here? I mean, I thought he was going to be staying with us, you know, since him and," Ginny looked as if she wanted to either be sick or hex a bunch of people, I couldn't tell which, "Him and.. Fleur be coming over? They said they would, you know, after they announced their engagement."

Mrs. Weasley tensed up. "No, they won't be coming here to stay, although they may stay by to say hi to everyone."

I had heard enough around the house to know that Bill, the oldest Weasley child, was engaged to a French girl that Mrs. Weasley didn't approve of. Ginny and Hermione weren't that fond of her either.

"Sam, you can take a break for today in your studies, you certainly need one." Mrs. Weasley told me.

After thanking her profusely, I headed back upstairs, and then stopped. I didn't need to study, which meant that I didn't need to go upstairs. I turned around and walked into the kitchen and help clean up.

After that, Ron wanted to go and ride on his broom, but neither one of the girls wanted to go with him, except me. I really wanted to feel the sensation of riding a broom again, even though we were instructed by Mrs. Weasley not to be out for too long.

Before I knew it, Ron and I were up in the air. Actually, I had no idea if Ron was up in the air or not. But I was, and for me, that was all that mattered at that point in time. As Ron and I tossed around apples, acting like they are quaffles.

Two hours later, we were beat. We got off our brooms and headed back towards the house.

"Get a little worn out there, kiddo?" I asked, teasingly.

"Hey, it is a tough job."

"What's a tough job?"

"Winning." Ron dropped his broom took off running after making this statement, and I threw down my broom I had been riding and was right on his heels. Finally, I got close enough so that I just went and tackled him.

We ended up on the ground, in a very questioning position, with me on top of Ron. But Ron and I were laughing so hard neither one of us noticed.

Ron got up (even though I was on top of him) and then pushed me onto the ground. We were still laughing but now I looked into his blue eyes. He leaned down and our lips met. Ron pulled back quickly, as if he had gotten shocked, but then he leaned down again and kissed me more passionately. _I guess it wasn't Hermione that Ron liked_. I thought as the kiss deepened.

All of a sudden, the back door slammed shut. Me and Ron broke apart, and I looked up to see someone's back inside the door, as if they just walked in. And I realized that Hermione had been watching us the whole time.

* * *

**End Author's Note: **Okaaaay. I didn't mean for this chapter to be here. It just kind of came to me as I was writing. I really wanted some romance for Sam. By the way, I was scanning through the 6th book and I realized I had left out Bill and Fleur completely. -sigh- I am just making this however it comes out though. I think I said this in another A/N, but if not, this story is taking place right after the trios 5th year, and the summer before their 6th year is going to be just stuff that I come up with, not necessarily going to follow the storyline of the book. So, bear with me, the story gets even better. :)


	11. Change to Explain

**Author's Note:** So I am really curious to see if y'all liked the last chapter. I feel like it is going fast paced, but that is how I like it. I bet you weren't expecting it, huh? So, this is chapter 11. And thanks for the reviews I am getting, plus the story alerts and all that. It really means a lot to me. So there, you just made me exceedingly happy. :)

**Disclaimer:** I am so tired of the word 'disclaimer'. Can you shoot a word? Like, is it physically possible? Probably. Anything's possible, except that I don't own Harry Potter or anything involved with it. That isn't possible. Because then J.K. Rowling would come after me.

* * *

Chapter 11  
"Change to Explain"

Ron got off me as quick as he had gotten on me.

"Ron," I didn't know how to break it to him that I didn't really like him in that way, despite the fact that he was a fairly good kisser.

"I know. Let's just forget it happened. I just…" He tried to think of the phrase but it had already come out of my mouth.

"…Got caught up in a moment." I finished and he nodded knowingly. "Listen, I don't want things to get uncomfortable. Friends?" I put out my hand for him to shake.

"Friends." He shook my hand and we went to get our broomsticks. Even though we had decided to be friends to make sure it wouldn't be uncomfortable, it was still very awkward as we tried not to brush against each other while putting our brooms in the very tiny shed.

I rushed into the house before Ron could say anymore. I couldn't see Hermione anywhere but I saw Ginny humming along to the radio while writing on a piece of parchment.

"Ginny!" I whispered loudly. She looked over at me with a confused look. "Come here," I mouthed to her. She nodded her head, switched off the radio and followed me into the empty sitting room.

I sighed. "What is it?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Ron kissed me."

Ginny had a disgusted look on her face. "And you're telling _me_? I am his sister! I don't want to know about his love life!"

"Ginny, I have a reason I am telling you this."

"Oh."

"Anyways, before I go on, does Hermione like Ron?"

"Like him?" Ginny looked amused. "Try totally and completely head-over-heels for him. Why? Is that going to be a problem now that you and Ron are an item?" Ginny smirked.

"Hardly, because Ron and I are just friends. But Hermione saw us kissing!"

"Oh boy. This ought to be fun. Have you talked to her?"

"No, I was kind of sort of wondering-"

"No!"

"But you didn't even let me finish!"

"I know where you are getting at. _You _want _me_ to talk to Hermione about it for you. But I won't. This is between you, her, and Ron."

"Alright." I replied, even though I had a plan in my head already.

"Now, I have to finish writing a letter to Dean, otherwise he will think I have forgotten about him."

Ginny got up and left the room, but not before I got a _really _good look at her.

I went upstairs slowly, when finally I got to where Ginny's room was, where I was sure Hermione was. I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the door with my hand out to touch the doorknob. I figured I couldn't keep putting it off, so I opened the door.

Hermione was on the bed reading a book, though it looked as if she had been crying.

"Hello Ginny." Hermione greeted me.

"Hey Hermione," I said in my best Ginny-voice.

I walked towards the bed where she was perched and sat down beside her.

"Has Sam told you what happened?"

"Yeah, she told me. I am so sorry, Hermione."Hermione looked at me. "It isn't your fault, Gin. I juts wished I hadn't been so stupid as to think Ron actually liked me over her."

"He has no reason not to like you Hermione. I mean, you are smart, pretty, funny, brave."

"Just stop there. I am not all those things. I mean, smart, yeah, I suppose. But the rest, forget about it. Plus, him and Sam make a better couple."

I had to bite back a groan. "Listen, I talked to Sam. She said she didn't like him like that."

Anger flashed through Hermione's eyes. "So she is just leading him on?"

Knowing Hermione's smarts, I had a feeling that she could hex me into the new century if I made her angry enough, so I decided not to test that anger.

"No, Not at all! I- I mean, she," I corrected myself. Impersonating Ginny was proving to be a real problem. "She just had a feeling that you liked him so she wanted to back off, but she and Ron got caught up in a moment. They aren't an item or anything, and probably won't ever be." I assured her.

She relaxed a little. "I understand how it is." She looked over at the clock. "Oh no! Look what time it is, we best get a move on, Harry will be here at anytime."

"I thought Mrs. Wea- I mean, I thought mum said she didn't know what time Harry would be getting here."

"Ginny, were you thinking about Dean again and zone out?"

"Um, I suppose so…"

"Your mum said Harry would be here in the evening, and look at what time it is!" Hermione pointed at something on the wall, but as I looked at it all I saw were planets moving around. I had read up enough on Astronomy to know that the planets (in the Wizarding world) represented the time, though I didn't know what the time actually _said_.

"Uh, yeah." I said, acting like I knew what time it was. "We probably should be getting down. I bet supper is almost ready."

Hermione and I got up. "By the way, Hermione, don't worry about the whole Sam and Ron thing."

"I know that it's nothing, now that you talked to me about it. Thank Ginny. You are always there when I need you."

"So, you aren't mad at Sam? Or Ron?"

"Mad at Sam? No. Mad at Ron? You should know by now that I stay mad at him." We laughed.

"I'll be down there in just a minute. Let me get the puffiness out of my eyes, and clean myself up a bit."

"Okay," _Perfect._ I thought. Now I can go and change myself back _into myself_. "I'll see you down there, Hermione."

I quickly went outside, looked about the hallway to see if anyone was there, and then squinted my eyes to change into myself. After that was done, I went to the bathroom and looked at myself. Everything was like it was before I changed. _Well, everything except mine and Ron's friendship_, I thought. I wasn't too sure if the kiss would take a toll on it or not.I rushed downstairs before Hermione came down and sure enough, I could smell the sweet smells of Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

**After Dinner…**

Dinner went by very uneventfully. Hermione even smiled at me. But by the end of it, Mrs. Weasley was worried sick about Harry.

"Oh, why hasn't he come yet?" She kept muttering.

"Don't worry mum, Harry is with Dumbledore, he'll be safe." Ginny said, after about the fifth time Mrs. Weasley started talking to herself.

"Well, your father isn't home either! He told me he would be working late, but still."

I felt bad for Mrs. Weasley. It was a really bad time to be working at the Ministry, with Voldem- er, You-Know-Who on the loose and everything. I'll tell you something… always saying 'You-Know-Who' instead of saying is name is stupid. And it is very confusing. Sometimes, I _don't _actually know who You-Know-Who is, thank you very much. But apparently, everybody in the Wizarding world are babies. I just want to yell 'IT IS JUST A NAME! NOT SOMETHING TO FEAR!' but no one would listen to a 16-year old orphan witch who doesn't even have a proper magical education.

"Are you going to get dressed?" Ginny asked me, awakening me from my thoughts.

"What? Oh, oh yeah." I started to get some clothes out of my drawer. "What are you doing in this room?" I asked curiously.

"You just looked deep into thought, so I thought I would follow you up." She explained.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Hey, wasn't Harry supposed to be coming tonight?""Yeah," She said, starting to smile. "Why are you so interested?"

"Well, he does seem interesting. And I read a lot about him in some of the books I have." I pointed to the desk where my books were.

Ginny chuckled. "You sometimes remind me of Hermione. It is quite funny."

"Get out of here," I said playfully. "I have to get ready for bed."

"Night."

"Goodnight, Ginny." Ginny left the room and I changed into my pajamas. I opened the door and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. The light was on, which meant someone was in there, but the door was halfway open, so I figured I wouldn't be intruding. I peeked inside. Who else was there except Ron. Ron, standing there with a mess of bright red hair, brushing his teeth.

He looked over at me. "'Ello, Sam." He said, with a mouth full of toothpaste. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Ronald McDonald."

"'Onald ickdonall?" He looked confused, and even though he was echoing what I said, I had trouble understanding him and his full mouth, because he had yet to spit out the toothpaste.

"It's a muggle thing."

He finally turned on the water and spit. "I see. What is it? A carfoon?

"It's is pronounced _cartoon_. But no, it isn't a cartoon. It is a clown. With flaming red hair. Maybe you two are related." I pretended to ponder the thought.

He tried to give me a Look, didn't succeed, and ended up laughing.

"Well, night Sam."

"Night, Ron."

"Hey, Sam…?"

"Yeah?"

"I am really glad things are back to normal with us."

I nodded in agreement. "Me too, Ron. Me too."

* * *

**End Author's Note:** My favorite part was the Ronald McDonald part. By the way, don't worry everybody, I will have Harry come in. Really soon. Somebody told me in a review that they were disappointed that Sam hasn't shown her 'powers' yet, you know, being a Metamorphmagus, so I had a little of it in the chapter. And the name of the chapter, 'Change to Explain' is what it is because Sam wanted to explain to Hermione, but knew that Hermione wouldn't listen to her as Sam, so she changed into Ginny. Anyways, more to come soon enough!

**Another Note:** My chapters stay pretty short, but this one is my longest yet. Yay! Go me! Keep up with the reviews/story alerts. Thanks for everyone who has already done so!


	12. Harry Potty

**Author's Note:** I'm hereeeee! Although you probably don't care if I am here or not. But I care, so ha! -sticks out tongue- No school today! Which makes me happy. I have next Friday off also. More happiness. Oh, and by the way, the beginning of the chapter is me all over, because I positively hate getting up in the mornings. I just looked at how many hits this story has… Guess how many? Okay, don't guess. I'll tell you. 378 HITS!! I can't even stop smiling.

**Disclaimer:** AUGHHH! AGAIN WITH THE DISCLAIMER. Gr. I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter.

* * *

Chapter 12  
"Harry Potty"

Okay, someone is shaking me. I don't exactly know who, but _someone_. And that someone was about to know why people don't come into my room to wake me up, because I was about to slap that someone.

"Sam, wake up!" I heard a voice tell me.

"Go away." I said very slowly, in what seemed to me like a threatening voice.

"But Harry is here. Don't you want to meet him?"

"Harry who?"

"Harry Potter." The voice informed me.

"Who is Harry Potty?" I asked dumbly, with my face still buried in the pillow.

"Harry POTTER. Now get up!" Okay, now I recognized the voice. I looked up and saw Ginny looking slightly irritated at me.

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up." I assured her.

She stopped glaring at me and just stood there.

"Um, Ginny, you're my friend and all, but I don't enjoy you hovering over me while I get dressed. I think I can do it on my own."

Ginny looked a little embarrassed. "Right." She said, and left the room.

I looked around for some clothes to wear and decided to don some jeans with a hole in one of the knees, but otherwise fairly simple, and a cute red shirt that I was rather fond of. I turned back and felt a little bad as I looked at the books on top of my desk, because this will end up being the second day in a row I didn't study, because I wasn't going to study when it was the first day I got to meet Harry. I couldn't believe I had just called the one who defeated the most powerful wizard of all time 'Harry Potty'. Luckily, it was only Ginny I had said it to. Hopefully she wouldn't end up telling Harry that. I did actually want to make a good impression on him. I ran a brush through my hair, which I didn't really care for after having red hair the day previous, but I would keep it blonde just to avoid the questions that would no doubt be coming if I all of a sudden changed hair colors.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't know what Hermione was worried about, because she was a lot prettier than I could ever be. I sighed as I tucked a long blonde lock behind my ear.

I opened my door and slowly went downstairs.

At the kitchen table I saw Ron and Hermione talking and laughing with a boy with glasses and messy hair that was as black as night. I saw Ginny with her mother cooking brunch, because I believe breakfast had already passed.

I didn't want to intrude on Hermione and Ron's conversation with the boy, but it was too late, because he had spotted me and now they both turned their heads to see what the boy was staring at.

I blushed, not used to getting that much attention. "Hello." I said, waving slightly. _Smooth, real smooth._

The boy crossed the kitchen and stood in front of me. "You must be Sam." He put his hand out to shake. "My name is Harry." Well, this much I should of known. I put out my hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Harry. I really have heard a lot about you." He let go of my hand.

"It can't all be true, trust me." He said with a grin. He was quite cute, and behind the glasses were bright green eyes that were the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. Even prettier than Dumbledore's.

"Well Sam, why don't you come join us? We are just talking and stuff." Ron said to me.

"Alright." I crossed the room and sat down, and Harry did the same, taking a seat right across from me. "What time did you get in last night, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno the exact time I finally got here."

"It was well into morning, I will tell you that." Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen. Harry grinned again. "She's right, I got here not five minutes before Mr. Weasley got home."

"Wow, Dad has been working late and everything. You must have gotten in at two or three in the morning." Ron said.

"Brunch is ready!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Oh, you all are out here. Sorry for the yelling." She said as she laid some food out onto the table, Ginny taking a seat next to Hermione.

We ate (it was onion soup, and it was good.) with a bunch of chatter, mostly Ron, Hermione, and Harry, with some input from Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. I mostly just stayed quiet.

"Okay Harry, We already have money that we took out of your vault at Gringotts, so tomorrow when we go over to Diagon Alley you should have enough." Mrs. Weasley told Harry.

"That's great. How is business for the twins?"

"It's doing great, of course. The way they're going, they are going to wind up in a mansion with a million galleons in their pockets." Ron replied to Harry.

Harry grinned. "I always knew they would wind up on top of the world. Can't wait to see their shop tomorrow."

We joked around for a bit and then the Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley went to clean up, leaving me, Hermione, and Harry alone together. Hermione stood up.

"I am going to get ready for bed." She said as she left the room.

"So, Sam. You are quite the chatterbox." Harry said playfully.

"Well, with Ron's mouth moving so much I can barely get a word in." I said slyly.

"Yeah, I have heard about Ron's mouth. And yours. Apparently they make quite a pair." He said to me, jokingly, of course.

"It happened _yesterday._ How do you know about it already?" I demanded.

Harry once again grinned at me. "Ron was awake when I woke up this morning. He told me all about you."

"It can't all be true. Trust me." I repeated, saying the same thing he had told me earlier.

"So, tell me, how did you, Ron, and Hermione get to be friends?" I asked, being interested in the trio.

Harry told me all about his first year, about how Ron and him had met on the train, about Hermione being a know-it-all, the troll which caused Hermione, Ron, and himself to create a good bond, and also about his adventure with Voldemort that year.

"Wow." was all I could say as he told me about his defeat over the powerful wizard.

"Yeah. I would not of made it through any of my years at Hogwarts, especially last year, if it wasn't for Ron and Hermione. They are my rocks." He sighed and then cracked a smile. "Now I am getting all cheesy. If Ron were in here, he would bash my head in for sounding like such a girl."

I laughed. "That sounds a lot like Ron. He can be a complete git sometimes."

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked, a serious look on his face.

"Me? Nope. I never get nervous." I stopped and bit my lip. "Okay, yes. Extremely nervous." I admitted.

"You have nothing to worry about. You will fit in perfectly at Hogwarts." He told me.

I gave him a Look. "Besides the fact that I have never had any sort of magical education, and I am 16 but just found out I am a witch? Yeah, everyone will just love me." I said with sarcasm.

"Well, just because your background probably isn't as normal as everyone else, don't let it bring you down. You will find friends, believe me." I looked at Harry. Talk about having a unique past. "Trust me, with your looks, you can make friends." Harry said, and then realization dawned on him.

"Did I just say that out loud?" He said with wide eyes. I laughed at his facial expression.

"It's alright. I promise I won't tell anyone." I said, a smile playing on my face. "But, I am getting very tired." I stood up.

"Yeah, it is about time to go to bed." Harry said, standing up and yawning.

We walked up the stairs in silence, trying to feel our way around because we couldn't really see (everyone else had gone to bed and the house was pitch black). I reached for the railing, but instead my hand landed on Harry's. I yanked back my hand and blushed, even though Harry couldn't see me. We finally got to the top of the staircase.

"Well," Harry whispered. "Goodnight. It was good meeting you."

"You too. Night." I whispered back, and went into my room to shut the door.

* * *

**End Author's Note:** Romance with Ron, and now romance with Harry. Well, sort of romance with Harry. I'm trying. Lol. By the way, check out my new story called Mistakes and Heartbreaks. It is very different from this one but I think everyone will like it. :


End file.
